The Otherrealm Gate
The Otherrealm Gate is a Raid Event scheduled to start on November 1, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT) and end on November 7, 2019 at 7:00 PM (PST). It is the eighty seventh episode of the Dark Stigma story and forty fourth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at November 3, 2019 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * (Chaos I) Star Expunger Lindworm as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 2,300. * 1%, 5% and 10% Cifona LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,700. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Thunderbeast Adad (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Vexed Deimos Dragon (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Bane, Netherworld Guide (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Barbara, Cruel Empress (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack. All stages of the card are bound until the event rewards are distributed. Prologue The kingdom of Lavis was once a humble kingdom. This was until a vein of magical ore was discovered, and it transformed into a booming hub of trade within days. Overwhelmed by the sudden influx of wealth, the entire land was plunged into decadence. The king and nobility indulged in every sort of luxury and populace similarly gave themselves to gratification. The only citizen who noticed this abandonment of morality for greed was the alchemist Paracelsus. Paracelsus was learned in both sorcery and medicine before beginning her research into alchemy. Gifted with keen intelligence and masterful talent, she was the kingdom's greatest genius, making her perceptive enough to become aware of the decline. The king used to be gentle and wise, the nobles diligent and disciplined, and the masses valued integrity and honesty, but none of these qualities could be seen anymore. Moreover, she felt the windfall alone did not explain the rapid shredding of their moral fabric. Another unknown element must have been responsible, so she started her lone inquiry. She used her proximity to the king as royal physician, warning him to practice temperance under the pretense of preserving his health. However, he already cared of nothing except for pleasure and grew aggravated by her perceived criticism. Within a month, he ordered her to move to the northern frontier of the country. Undaunted, she persisted in her research, going so far as to invent magical tools. They were what allowed her to finally detect the primary cause of the kingdom's turn. It was a gate to a parallel world, floating in the very skies above Lavis. With her specialized telescope and recording device, Paracelsus was able see and hear the otherworldly creatures. They were grotesque and fearsome but intelligent enough to form a language and a society. She feverishly analyzed the unfamiliar sounds to ascertain their meaning and made a shocking realization. The gate was poised to open, and they were waiting with ravenous anticipation. Indeed, the door was already starting to move. The otherworldly air had seeped through the cracks and gripped the people of Lavis. Not only were the infected hearts pulling at the door from the other side, but the monsters seemed to find the flesh of those steeped in selfishness to be particularly delicious. The wealth brought about by the ore's discovery had given the faint yet sinister miasma a foothold into the king and his subjects. It was disguised as seemingly harmless desires for a slightly more enjoyable life after decades of austerity. Then, those trifling thoughts gathered and swelled into undeniable evil that continued to feed on the foreign substance. It turned their desires into demands -- demands for more luxury, more leisure, and more amusement. If this vicious cycle could not be halted, the gate would let loose terrible creatures eager to begin the harvest. Paracelsus made all haste back to the capital to announce the truth. If the king did not heed her words, Lavis had no hope of tomorrow. There was still time to prevent tragedy should he limit trade and lead a return to their humble roots. She believed the man he was would return with her incontrovertible evidence... yet it was not to be. Baffled and insulted by her words, he sentenced her to more than banishment -- he decreed her achievements would be annulled and she be judged as a heretic. The king betrayed her. The officials harangued her. The people jeered her. To preserve her sanity through the ensuing torture, she kept telling herself it was not their fault, but the gate's influence. Unfortunately, by the time she was thrown into a half-dead heap outside the castle gates, she had enough. Her anger could not be contained. Whether that too was the effect of the otherworld, she no longer had the composure to tell. Malice swelled within her to immense proportions. It hungered for the ruination of the depraved country and thirsted for punishment of the foolish populace. She then cast a spell to draw deeper from the gate's power, greatly enhancing her might. So it was by Paracelsus' own hand that the otherworld door was thrown open wide... Epilogue It would be moments until the otherworld gate would remain forever open, granting Paracelsus undeniable victory, yet she was presently concerned. The mysterious trio led by a stalwart warrior only called 'Hero' fought with inscrutable purpose and indomitable will. Despite the thickening fog, they hacked and slashed through the swarm of alien monsters. They were not residents of Lavis, but they fought as its last hope. The more she studied them, the more she saw herself in them: brave champions for truth and justice. This only fed the wicked flames that now consumed her, as she was wholly convinced that the people of the kingdom, rotten to the core, were beyond salvation. Any more chances would prove fruitless and therefore unacceptable. Standing just below the widening portal, the alchemist glared at the oncoming challengers as she extended her arms. Evil mist gathered around them in preparation for a blast that would destroy her final adversaries. However, instead of attacking her, the Hero thrust their sword into the ground. The running momentum then vaulted them over her, towards the gate. Though it happened too fast for her to react, Paracelsus soon deduced their intention. They were going to force the gate shut from the other side... at the cost of their life. With this realization, memories that should have been stifled or expelled came back in vivid detail. The urge to save her country and secure its future welled up with stunning intensity. Her heart pounded and tears gushed from her eyes. She did not know the name for the emotion she felt, but it told her to direct the accumulated power towards the ground. Before she was aware of what she had done, she felt herself streaking towards the gate. Higher and higher she flew, quickly gaining on the Hero before overtaking them moments before reaching the portal. She sailed through it first, causing the gate to immediately snap shut and vanish from sight. For all of the rage and agony that tormented Paracelsus , it could not completely consume her heart. One fragment of righteousness had remained, and that was enough. ...... Through your efforts, you were able to avert the complete obliteration of Lavis if not the losses it suffered. Entire streets were turned to rubble and the casualties were numerous. Regardless, the nation as a whole lived to see tomorrow. Its return to peace and prosperity would not come as readily as the dawn, yet it would come. As you left Lavis, you looked up at the expansive skies, no longer blocked by the horrific gate. You wondered how long it would stay in the memories of the survivors. At the very least, you swore never to forget what happened there. Few figures were as worthy of remembrance as those who fought, suffered, and died for their country, just as Paracelsus did. Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:The Otherrealm Gate